xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-180.149.31.158-20140117101047
Maybe when Professor X is telling Logan about his friendship with Magneto he is guilty of embellishment or some faulty memory of his own. One of the most important themes of any psychology-based science-fiction story is the lucidity of memories. Professor X appearing at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine might as well be a mental projection because a) Scott is still blinded by that device on his head and b) even back in X1 the professor can stand up when he is exploring someone else's mindscape, in this case all of ours. Thematically speaking (while not crediting Origins too much) the entire climax of that film hinges on memory and perception: Logan remembers his wife being killed but his senses betrayed him, he understands how his memory has also since she was never was killed and doubly so because the life he remembers with Silverfox had been a fabrication; similarly, Cyclops's sensory perception is neutered and he has to rely on memory and the voice in his head to guide him through the maze; Gambit returns to the Island and finds it solely on memory; and finally Sabretooth "remembers" his fidelity to his brother. In fact, the entire second-half of the film revolves around Logan going back and remembering the Team-X experiences and finding his old comrades. It's a story about recollection set in a film that recollects Wolverine's origin. But for all its exploration of past, of causality, it ends with a spiritual reminder that it isn't our past that defines who we are... when Logan doesn't recognise Silverfox it's true on a different level: she was never the Kayla he lived a life with. It ends with Logan moving on from the past. However, it's tragic because the story's central antagonist, Stryker, robs Logan of his memory. The film displays how important memory can be. The professor had a psychic grip on the island and he doesn't recall who Wolverine is in X1. Again, the memory and perception combine to give us an exploration about the perception of memory itself: and that perception is lucid. The only two characters who do are not affected by it are Sabretooth and Stryker. They are the ones who retain their memories, which to the film is somehow a bad thing. Nevertheless, I believe these themes will be explored anew with Logan and Prof X in DoFP. Going back to Xavier's inconsistent story about Magneto. It is likely that in the past even if Magneto's helmet blocked him out telepathically at close-range, it was ineffective against something as powerful as Cerebro. His explaination about the helmet could simply be in relation with Cerebro rather than telepathy in general. After all, as far as we know perhaps Magneto did help Charles build the Cerebro we see in X1. Also going back to X3 regarding Charles' ability to walk; again, it could be that Charles is mentally projecting himself there at the Greys since it would be a much more calming appearance. Perhaps the very-visible (and terrible) CGI age-removal is a testament to the fact that both Magneto and Prof X are "mental constructions" there.